Percy Jackson, Lover of the Gods
by MarcusDT
Summary: Percy just finished the 2nd Titan war and has a dream. Gaea offers him something that would be hard to turn down, but only if he beats her in the next prophecy. Once he wins, he uses his new powers to relieve some stress.
1. Prologue Pt 1

The second Titan war was over. Finally. Percy was relieved of course, but when he finally got home after the ordeal, he realized how exhausted he was. Not just physically, but emotionally, too. Since Thalia chose immortality with the Hunters, he knew he would be the one of the prophecy. Well, either that or he would die and Nico would take his place. But that was not the situation. Now that it was all over, Percy felt like he had just relieved the weight of the (figurative) world from his shoulders, and although his steps felt lighter, he was more exhausted than a Cabin 15 member (Hypnos cabin) on ZzzQuil.

Before he even arrived at his mom's apartment, his eyelids felt like they were coated with led, and he didn't even make it to his bedroom. He collapsed on the couch and was asleep before his head hit the cushions. He wouldn't wake up for a while.

Percy had a dream. Of course, he always had dreams, and almost 100% of the time they were nightmares, showing him things he needed (but didn't want) to know. This time was different. He was floating in an empty black space, like being underwater, except 1) he would be able to sense the water, 2) he couldn't control his movements, and 3) water didn't usually whisper to him.

' _Jackson…_ ' he heard a voice murmur. Percy whipped his head around, searching for the origin of the voice.

"Who's there?" He shouted into the void.

' _It is your mother, Perseus Jackson…'_

Percy froze, overwhelmed with a wave of concern for Sally Jackson. "What happened to my mother?" He asked. "Is she alright? Who are you?"

' _Not your birth mother, no. Your first mother. Mother Earth. I am Gaea, primordial Goddess of the Earth, mother of all.'_

Percy nearly choked. Gaea? Mother earth? Why was he having this dream? _'I have a gift for you, Jackson.'_ Gaea continued, her voiced rolling over him like an avalanche. _'On a condition. Over the course of the next year, you will be a part of yet another prophecy. I am your enemy, and I will raise the giants to rule Olympus.'_

Percy was about to commentate, but she continued on.

 _'If we are to lose, a gift will be bestowed upon you. Abilities no mortal and only very few immortals possess. My son Kronos has been spread out across the world yet again, so the powers of time are undone. If you wish, I can make you the temporary God of Time, as well as a few other domains.'_

Percy was awestruck. He had offered Godship twice now, and this time it was as a future award. "What other domains?" He asked.

 _'The human psyche, as well as physical manipulation of the world around you. Also-'_

"Wait," Percy interrupted her. "The psyche? Like people's brains and stuff? I could control their minds?"

 _'Essentially, yes.'_

"And physical manipulation. What does that mean?"

 _'It means you would be able to shape things to your will. You could alter how things were to be. Make a tree appear, bring dead things to life, create objects out of thin air. You could alter the physical being and appearance of anything you wished.'_

This deal was starting to sound pretty good. "You were going to say something else, right?"

 _'Yes, and you would retain all of the abilities obtained from your father.'_

Percy thought it over, but he didn't have to think hard. "I'll do it," he said. "What do I have to do?"

 _'Win the war,"_ Gaea said. _'You will not remember this dream until victory is assured, but it will return to you as soon as you win. If you win, that is. Remember, I am still your enemy!'_ With that, there was crunching sound and Percy sat bolt right up. He was in Cabin 3. How he had gotten there, he didn't know. But he had planned to go back to camp the very next day, so he could sleep in some more. He tried to recall what had scared him awake, but it must've been something outside, because he hadn't had any dreams.


	2. Prologue Pt 2

Percy awoke the day after the 7 returned to camp. He was in his cabin, naturally, and has just had the craziest dream.

Now that he thought about it, he realized he had that dream before, about a year ago. He remembered it now, not very clearly, but he new it had done something to him. His skin buzzed with energy, and he felt like he could take Atlas' place holding the sky for at least a full hour. In short, he was pumped. He didn't know how, or why, but he did. Then he remembered.

' _Temporary God'_ Gaea had said. So Percy was a God now? Good, he could totally get into this. He imagined a place - his mom's apartment - and he was immediately there. He was ecstatic, he could do anything he wanted. He flashed back to his Cabin and thought for bit.

Gaea had made him the new God of Time. He decided to give it a quick test; he looked at his fountain in the corner, which was always spurting water. He thought about the air around him thickening to no movement, to people outside standing stock still. Not even slowing down, the water stopped in midair. Percy stood and approached it. He ran his fingers through it and it flowed just like real water, if real water only moved when he touched it. It didn't even continue it's fall when he touched it, it simply moved out of the way. Percy resumed time, and the water splashed into the basin.

Unsure of what to do with his new abilities, he turned back to the rest of the room to change clothes. But in his excitement for his newfound powers, he failed to remember Annabeth had spent the night in his cabin. He approached her quietly, as not to wake her, for he had just gotten an idea.


	3. Annabeth

_Hey guys, sorry for not continuing with the story, I didn't think anyone was interested! I guess I was wrong, because I got a lot of helpful reviews. I'll try to keep writing on a schedule, I promise!_

As Percy approached his Girlfriend, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and he stopped. Giving himself a once over, he considered his build. Once, he had been tan lean and muscular, but since his time in Tartarus, he had grown paler and skinnier, to the point where he almost resembled Nico DiAngelo, but taller. He looked down and was disappointed, as his dick, while erect from the idea he'd envisioned with his girlfriend, still only brought him up to 5 inches.

 _'Physical Manipulation...'_

Gaea's words echoed over in his head. Percy closed his eyes and imagined himself how he'd wanted to be seen. Bronze, tan skin clear of any pimples or moles; toned and defined muscles throughout his arms, legs, and torso; a taller point of view, pushing 6'2" and a defined jawline and piercing eyes even brighter green than before. He took these thoughts and forced them out of him, and he felt his legs and back elongating, stretching to encompass his new form: tall, muscular, and handsome.

When he opened his eyes and almost jumped out of his new skin. He looked exactly as he had pictured himself, except for one thing: He still had a rather unimpressive dick. Looking down at it, he imagined it growing longer as well as wider. It pulsed and throbbed, then began to stretch. 6 inches, 7 inches, 8, 9, all the way up to almost 12 inches long. Percy felt his new junk and his balls the size of crab-apples. His fingers still had about an inch to go before they could encircle his new, massive cock.

Percy turned back to the bed and found Annabeth staring at him, jaw dropped.

"P-Percy..." She said, almost scared. "Why do you look different? How did you get taller? What happened to your..." she blushed. The only action Percy got with Annabeth was an over-the-pants squeeze job, and she still left him blueballed, because she was too scared to go any further.

"Do you like it?" Percy asked as he approached her. "I did it for you, Beth." She was on her elbows, and he knelt in front of her and caressed her cheek.

"I-I love it." She laughed nervously. "Wow, Percy, I - I don't even -" She put a hand out and tentatively stroked his muscular shoulders.

Slowly, Percy leaned forward and kissed Annabeth in the mouth. She jumped a bit, then quickly melted into him. As soon as she did, Percy started to change Annabeth herself. She was always tall and skinny, with no real figure, and since she had gotten older, she lost the beautiful wavy blonde hair, and now had straight, pale yellow hair. First, Percy made her shorter. She started at 5'10", and as she shrunk, she shifted uncomfortably as she felt her spine compress and losing weight in her height. He finally stopped at 5 feet and 4 inches, only a little taller than Hazel and little shorter than Piper. Next, he made her hands and feet smaller, almost dainty, and her skin tan and smooth, without the blemishes or tan lines, and he brought her hair back to it's original glory. He envisioned her previous small, somewhat uneven B-cups as full, perky C-cup breasts, and her ass went from thin and tight to high and round, though still small and muscular. Along with the muscular ass, Percy and unknowingly made her pussy a bit tighter than before, and Annabeth felt it.

She squirmed in front of him and pulled away, shocked at how everything seemed bigger and more spacious, from the door to her clothes to even Percy, who towered over her now. She scrambled up and ran to the mirror, where she observed her new form. She turned and looked at her ass, which she was never fond of, now looked great in her pale gray boy shorts. She ran her fingers up and down her chest, feeling the new breasts that comfortably stood on her torso. While she felt a lot better about herself, she whipped around to Percy, who was waiting for a reaction.

"Percy! It's hard enough having to deal with people not taking me seriously as a blonde! Now no one will consider I could be at all smarter tha-". Percy stopped time for the second time.

He walked up to her and waved his fingers in front of her face, as if to wake her up. No response, and the room was almost as dead-quiet as Cabin 13. He slowly put hand on her chest and gave it a squeeze. Annabeth gave no sign of having felt anything, and Percy grinned. He put both of his hands on her tits and squeezed them again, harder this time. He leaned forward and start kissing her neck and pushing his erection into her stomach, while his fingers pinched and pulled on her nipples. Of course, the hadn't hardened yet, because without time moving, she wouldn't even know his was there until he started it again. Percy put one hand on her ass and groped it roughly. He felt the new muscle under his palm and decided to take a look. He went around behind her and kneeled down until he was face to face with her tight, muscular butt. He put both hands on her ass-cheeks and pulled them apart. They stayed in the same place he had put them in and left her box wide open. Percy pushed her legs a little further apart and lightly rubbed one finger over her clothed mouth. No response, as expected. He pulled down her shorts and cupped her pussy in his hand. He felt the warmth emanating from her and pushed one finger inside, feeling around. He used another finger to poke at her clit and push it around. He put yet another finger inside her and pushed deeper, almost to his knuckles. He rubbed at her clit once more, then pulled his hand out and pulled her shorts back up. Percy walked back to the spot he had been standing and look at Annabeth, who hadn't moved at all. Percy restarted time.

"-than the-oooOOOOHHH!" Annabeth fell to her knees, her new nipples hardening immediately and her thighs sopping wet. Annabeth had felt the whole of Percy's experience with her, which had been about ten minutes, in an instantaneous and single moment, all at once. The result was a mind-melting orgasm and spasm of pleasure. Annabeth lay on the ground, writhing and grasping at her cunt and tits, stimulating herself even more. After a moment of watching his girlfriend experience bliss, he helped her up and she wobbled over to the bed, sitting on the mattress with knees shaking.

"Percy," she panted, out of breath from her mind-boggling episode. "How did you *pant* how did you do that?"

"The less you know, the better." Percy said. "Just know that I'm doing it for us." He kissed her again, a soft and loving kiss. All of a sudden, she pounced and had him on his back in a matter of seconds. Yes, she had become smaller, but she was still a fighter and could get even a man of Percy's new size on his back, if his guard was down. Which it was.

Percy was on his back and Annabeth was sitting on his lap, furiously pushing her lips against his and forcing her tongue into his mouth, which tasted salty and coulwarm. Her hips gyrated over his crotch, and Percy could feel her wetness soak through her shorts and through his. He was turned on to the max, and Annabeth new it. She felt his new footlong dick poking her belly button. She pulled a way and grinned mischievously at him, then slithered down to his waist, kissing his neck, his chest, his abs, and finally the hem of his shorts, which was now a propped tent with his pole as the base. She kissed his clothed dick and lay her head on it, making a face.

"Percy," she said seductively. "Did you get this all for me?" She said as she rubbed her palm over his covered cock head.

"Oh, yeah I did." Percy groaned, attempting to buck his hips into her cheek.

"Can I open it now, Percy?" She gave him the Bambi eyes, which he didn't even need for him to say yes, and it only turned him on more.

"Hades, yeah." His words were almost indecipherable, and Annabeth grinned. She reached for the top of his shorts and slowly, oh so slowly, tugged them down, until his engorged cock sprang free.

Annabeth gasped. "Oh my gods," she whispered, almost scared. "It's even bigger up close." She said as she slowly ran a finger down his shaft, from his head, down the vein-ridden center, all the way to his balls. She cupped his balls and weighed them. "I'd say you have a lot more to give me, hmm?" she purred. Percy could only grunt in response, and Annabeth giggled at the amount of control she had over him now. She kissed one of his balls, then the other, then ran her tongue up to the top of his dick. Annabeth was entirely new to this sort of thing, and she was just going along as best she could. She guessed putting it in her mouth was the right thing to do next, and indeed it was.

As soon as his angry red cock head was in her mouth, Percy tilted his head back, eyes closed, and ran his fingers through her hair. She quickly tried to go further, so that Percy wouldn't push her down on top of it, which she thought might kill her. She got maybe three inches down when she had to come back up. She definitely needed to practice if she was going to handle her boyfriend's new big dick. Percy agreed and pushed her down onto it again. Immediately, she was 4 inches deep and could feel the end poke into the back of her throat, and she immediately started to choke. She struggled her way back up and pulled away from Percy's cock, a line of spit connecting with her lip to the his dick.

"I don't know if I can do this, Percy," Annabeth said sadly, as though someone had just told her that her favorite band had just broken up for good.

"I think I can help with that," Percy said, just remembering that he could control people's minds, too. He pushed a thought into Annabeth's head: that if she didn't get to the rim of his entire cock, the world would end (Percy wasn't at a point where he could be creative, he was focused on something else at the moment).

Annabeth's gray eyes tinted very slightly green, a sign that she Percy was in her head. She looked up at Percy, suddenly panicky and terrified of what would "happen" if she didn't complete her task. Then she looked back at her initial target and opened her mouth as wide as she could, the shoved Percy's monster back inside her mouth. She bobbed up and down, getting his dick wet and slobbery so as to make it easier to get further down into her throat. Tears streamed down her face as she approached the seven inch mark, but Percy didn't even notice, because he only felt as though he were in Elysium. He ran his hand through her hair, messing it up and spreading it over her face. Annabeth didn't care, because her one singular goal was to shove as much of this beast of a cock into her throat as she could. She could feel a slight pain in her jaw, and she was slowly loosing air, but Annabeth was never one to give up. She got to ten inches and suddenly stopped, because there was simply no more space. Percy's dick had push it's way down her throat until the opening to her stomach, but the folds that blocked her throat from her stomach didn't budge.

Percy felt her stop and quiver on top of his cock and looked down at her. She was collapsed over him, his dick in her throat and tears streaming over her face and onto his lap. Percy put his hands on the back of his head and, with a combined thrust from his hips and his arms, pushed his dick the rest of the way down. Annabeth's eyes widened and a silent scream built up inside her, be she was ecstatic for getting it all in. Obviously, so was Percy, and so were his balls. From them, a massive wave of thick, hot cum made it's way down his engorged member and into Annabeth's stomach. The sticky mess exploded inside of her and she tried desperately to swallow it all, but to no avail. It built up inside of her, then up her throat until it was streaming out of the corners of her mouth in a cataclysm of jizz, streaming over her face, tits, and stomach. It covered so much of her skin it was almost impossible to find a space above her tits that was not plastered with Percy's seed.

Annabeth lay listlessly over Percy's dick, exhausted from the effort and almost passed out. Percy slowly slid his dick out of her and cleaned it off in her hair. He pulled his shorts up and observed his handiwork. Annabeth lay on his bed, liquid pouring from both ends of her and sprawled out, covered in his cum. She was in bliss, and Percy felt great. Percy snapped his fingers and the cum dissapeared. Being a god had it's perks, especially now that Percy had more godly abilities. Annabeth was asleep now, and she was most likely dreaming. Percy pushed a thought at her and into her dream. The jist of it was this: Percy could continue to fuck other women, because he needed constant attention and was always in the mood. He made it so that Annabeth would be perfectly fine with this.

She purred contently in her sleep and her fingers crept down to her crotch. Percy smiled, changed his clothes and went outside. He had a few other girls he wanted to say hi to.


	4. Selina

Percy walked out of Cabin 3 and breathed in the brisk morning air. He had put on his camp t-shirt, gray sweatpants, tennis shoes, and a light blue zip-up hoodie, all of high had grown to accommodate his new physique. It was only about 7 in the morning, and breakfast started at 8:30, so it was likely that no one was awake, except for those working in the forges or thos who chose to get some extra exercise in on their own time.

One of those people was Selina Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite. She could be seen jogging along the path that connected the cabins, and she was currently at the bottom of the "U" shape the cabin's made, near Zeus's cabin. That meant she was approaching Percy's cabin, which Percy took to his advantage. He waved to her.

"Hey!" He shouted, walking towards her.

"Hi!" She said, breathing somewhat heavily, her chest heaving up and down. And what a chest indeed. Despite her 5'6, slim, toned figure, Selina sported a pair of very large and very attractive breasts, roughly DD cups. Her boobs were held down by a tight white sports bra, which was covered in pink zip-up hoodie and teamed up with tight black yoga pants, which nicely framed her wide, curvy hips and round bubble butt. Her black hair was tied back in a pony tail and now hung over her shoulder down to just below her boobs.

"I don't normally see you up this early," She said, taking our her ear phones and stuffing them in her pocket. "Did Annabeth wake you up?" She asked, cocking her hip as she put her hand on it sexily.

"Something like that," Percy nodded, thinking back to cum-covered girlfriend. "What about you? Do you normally wake up early?"

"Yeah," she said. "I like to keep my figure maintained so I can keep all the boys in line." She winked playfully.

"Well, it's definitely working. You look great." At that moment, he stopped time, and Selina froze. The world was eerily silent. No early birds chirping, no squirt of water from the lake, nothing. Selina had frozen in a ver convenient position: feet shoulder width apart, hip popped out, chest pushed forward, etc.

'It's like she's asking to get fucked...' Percy thought as he took a step towards her. He waved his hand in front of her face, just to check, since he still wasn't used to this whole scenario. After he'd confirmed she was frozen, he put a hand on her chest and squeezed cautiously. After no response, Percy put both hands up and groped her tits more roughly. He cupped his hands underneath them and squeezed with his thumb in the front and his fingers on the sides, ballooning them out and up. Percy decided he needed to see what effect he was having and quickly unzipped Selina's hot pink hoodie, revealing her bountiful cleavage beautifully captured in her tight white sports bra. As he squeezed, he could see her tit flesh squeeze out of the restraining piece of fabric that barely held it down, pushing out of the top of her sports bra.

But it wasn't enough. Percy had dreamt about mauling Selina's breasts with his mouth, and now he had that chance. He slowly slipped the constraining fabric over her head and Selina's ample bust burst free of its fabric cage. They were even bigger than he thought, pushing the limits to almost DDD cups, but not quite. Unable to hold back now, Percy leapt in and ran his lips all over the expanse of her right boob, while his left hand continued to maul her left, one. His right hand had snuck down her sexy, wide flaring hips and grabbed a handful of her sexy tight ass, groping the Hades out of it. Percy nibbled on Selina's nipple and tugged it away from her chest, while his other hand pinched her nipple and played to his heart's content. Percy's right hand had slipped underneath Selina's tight yoga pants and was continuing to squeeze her sexy ass, but he was quickly making his way to her pussy. In one quick move, Percy spun Selina around, yanked down her yoga pants, and was eating her ass crack like there was no tomorrow. He rubbed her mound from behind over her tight white thong, and he pushed it aside to stuff a finger inside her. Percy smacked her ass and it bounced up and down gleefully, which made Percy notice the stiffness in his pants decide it was time to unfreeze.

He carefully replaced all of Selina's clothing and put her back in the position she was originally in. He gave her nipples one last tug, the stood back in the place he had been standing, then started time again.

"Thanks, I'm gla-OOOOOAOAAAUUGGHHH" Selina moaned and collapsed onto the ground as her body spammed with a mind blowing orgasm. Her nipples immediately stiffened hard enough to cut through diamond, and a clearly visible wet spot had appeared over her snatch. Selina lay on the ground shaking, rubbing her clit and squeezing her tits. Percy kneeled down next to her.

"Are you ok? What happened?" He asked innocently.

"I-I-I don't know." She said breathlessly, her chest heaving up and down. Her hand was still furiously running her clit, but Percy pretended not to notice. "I just need you..." She looked up at him huskily. "I need you now." She growled, then launched herself at him.

Percy fell back with Selina on top of him, her lithe and curvy body molding to his, her plump lips presses firmly against his as she grabbed him and forced herself on top of hip. Percy put his hands on her waist and kissed her right back, and feeling her large breasts squash against his chest really turned him on. He grabbed her ass and I needed it firmly as she ground her crotch against his stomach, the heat and moisture emanating from it soaking into Percy's body. Percy sat up and whispered into her ear.

"Why don't we take this inside." He whispered, gesturing towards Cabin 1.

She giggled. "Allow me," she whispered back, and stood up. She turned and sexily strode through the grand doors of Zeus's cabin, sexily and purposefully wiggling her ass as Percy followed hot on her heels. Selina had not yet been inside Cabin 1 before, and stopped to look around, allowing Percy to come up from behind her and grab her tits, pulling her ass into his crotch.

"Oof, Percy! You didn't tell me you were so big!" She commented, suddenly wary. The biggest dick she'd taken was only 7 inches long, and then it had barely gotten in. She reached a hand back to stroke his rapidly hardening pole through his sweatpants. _'Oh my gods,'_ she thought, _'if he fucks me, he's going to tear me in half!'_ His dick wasn't even completely hard yet, but it was already at least 9 or 10 inches long, and as thick as a soda can. Selina didn't know if she wanted to go through with this, despite the mind wrenching orgasm she'd experienced earlier.

"Percy," she breathed heavily as his kissed her neck and shoulder, still fondling her boobs. "I don't know if I can do this. You're bigger than I've ever had, and you might break me." She shuddered as she felt his steel pole press against her covered ass cheeks, grinding against her sensually.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," Percy murmured as he pushed a thought in her head: she really did want his dick, all of it.

Selina moaned as she suddenly felt hotter and more flustered, her pussy sopping wet in her yoga pants. "Oh, I can't take it anymore! I need this monster inside me!" She turned around and pushed Percy into one of the beds and stripped out of her hoodie, since she had started to get hot. Then she turned and wiggled her ass in front of Percy, slowly peeling her soaking wet yoga pants off her bubbly rear. She rubbed her thong-clad ass over his now footlong monster, which had finally reached the thickness of a can of soup.

"You like my ass, Percy? Do you like how my ass shakes and bounces whenever I move? I've seen you stare when I'm in my bathing suit. It kind if turned me on, but now I realize how much I want you."

Percy couldn't take the teasing anymore. He ripped off his sweatpants and ripped off Selina's thong, revealing her soaking wet lips. His cock sprung free and Selina audibly gasped when she saw it, once again sensing her doubt. But Percy was so aroused that his thoughts overloaded hers and she desperately felt the need to fit it all inside her tight cunt.

"Put it in me, Percy! Fuck me with your horse cock! I want to feel you fill me up with you dick and cum inside me!" Percy needed no more incentive, and grabbed her hips and stuff his cock halfway up her pussy, stretching her box wider than it had ever been. Selina screamed with pleasure as Percy pulled back and pushed into her again, adding another inch to his original depth. Soon, he was hammering away like a machine gun, and Selina had reached a state of continuous moaning.

"Oh, fuck me, Percy! Ram your cock in and out of my pussy! I'm such a slut for your big fat cock! OooOOOOHHH FUCK ME PERCY OH MY GODS FILL ME WITH YOUR GODLY DICK I WANT YOU SOOOOOO MUUCH OHHHH FFFFUUUUUCK!

Percy spun her around and lay her on the bed, fucking missionary now. Her big tits wobbled beneath her sports bra, and Percy ripped it off, roughly groping her massive mammaries. Selina moaned as the new pleasure in her nipples added another level of euphoria into her body. Suddenly, Percy pulled out and glared at her.

"Get on your hands and knees!" He ordered, pointing at the ground in front of him and Selina obediently complied, gazing longingly at his rock hard dick. "I'm gonna cum!" He groaned. "Suck it! Suck my dick!"

Immediately Selina stuffed 4 inches of Percy's cock in her mouth, moaning and purring at the taste of her self on his dick, and more the salty tang of his dick. She rubbed his dick with her hand as she pulled off of him and at his balls, lapping at them and licking them like they were the golden apples of Hera, although they were almost that big. Percy reached down and grabbed her tits, wrapping them around his cock like a sheath, then started pumping up and down on his shaft. "Cum on me, Percy!" Selina groaned up at him. "I know you wanna cum on my big titties and my slutty little face! Paint my face with your jizz and fill my mouth with your hot load!"

Percy roared his dick exploded with the white hot sticky mess, the first shot hitting Selina right in the eye, which had already covered almost half of her face. Yet there was still more. Load after load he fired, covering Selina's face completely, then he painted her tits, her bouncing bosom dripping with his sweet cum. Finally, he wrapped his hands through her silky black hair and stuffed his fat cock down her throat, filling her stomach with his sweet cum. Selina's eyes fluttered as her blue iris's turned into her skull, her brain overloading with the sensation of all that cum and all that cock inside of her.

Finally, after a full minute, Percy stopped cumming, and his heavy breath was the only sound in the room. Selina had collapsed in front of him, his cock still in her mouth, and he slowly drew it out, an audible PLOP heard as his giant cock head left Selina full lips. She lay on the ground, shaking and quivering in ecstasy.

"P-Percy, that was amazing..." She murmured, laying on her back and scooping his load from her face and tits and into her mouth. It almost took her 5 minutes to get it all, then she sat up and looked at her pussy. "I don't know if I'll be able to walk today." She said, looking at her stretched out box and quivering thighs, then looked up at him. "But I would do it all again in a heartbeat." She purred. Percy leaned down and kissed her, pulled up his pants, and sauntered out of the cabin. "Call me over anytime you need a good fucking." He had told her.


	5. Thalia

_Thanks for the suggestions, everybody! If you keep the ideas coming, I'll keep Percy cumming (ba dum tsss) Be prepared, this one gets a little rough._

Percy left Cabin 1, thinking about his day so far. Already he had gotten the attention of two very fine ladies, even before breakfast. At this rate, he could fuck every girl in camp by the end of the summer. But he didn't think he'd be able to get even more than that by then.

As Percy walked to breakfast, he saw some activity in Cabin 8, the Artemis cabin. Artemis didn't have a my children, which must've meant...

The Hunters weren't scheduled to make an arrival until next week, but they made unscheduled stops all the time, no reason it should be any different now. Percy arrived in the Dining Pavilion, made his sacrifice to the gods, and took his seat at the Poseidon table. He spotted Annabeth among her group, and waited for her to see him. She did, and winked at him before joining her siblings at the Athena table. Before long, Percy saw the hunters make their appearance at the pavilion, which they did quite easily.

20 or so girls in all, they were quite a sight. The youngest appeared maybe 11 or 12 years old, the oldest as mature as 19 or 20, though you could never really tell how old they were. Some could have recruited 5 years ago, others maybe 500 years, but you would never know unless you asked them, and they rarely talked to males. Immortal or not, they were all in fantastic shape. Built like distance runners, their lithe bodies gracefully filled their black spandex leggings and silver tank tops. They all kept in great shape, and their long, toned legs sensually moved up to round, firm asses and breasts tightly held down by small sports bras. And leading the pack was an old friend of Percy's , a certain daughter of Zeus.

"Percy!" Thalia called out, and rushed over to greet him. Percy hadn't seen her in a year, but immortality kept exactly as she had been since becoming a hunter, which is to say, she looked like a million drachmas. Like the rest of the hunters, she was dressed in black leggings, silver tank tops, and a gray sports bra. Her 5'7 frame held her body proportionally, and her toned legs gracefully led up to her tight, athletic rear end, which had been only gotten sexier since she started working out more. Her hips, though not particularly wide, compensated by leading to a thin waist and small C cup tits, tightly held under her constraining sports bra. Her short, spiky black hair contrasted her electric blue eyes perfectly.

Percy rose just in time to be wrapped in a bear hug, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

"Woah, Pine Cone Face! Miss me? Hey, watch the ribs." He said as she squeezed harder.

"Maybe don't call me that, then, Seaweed Brain." She retorted playfully. "And yes, I did miss you. So would it kill you to send an Iris Message every once and a while? If you don't, we all end up thinking you're dead!"

"Sorry, I'll try to get on that." Percy looked her up and down, appreciating her curves and lithe form. "Looks like immortality's been treating you well, yeah?"

"Yeah, I get plenty of exercise being a hunter. You like it?" She casually popped her hip out to the side, looking into Percy's eyes, sensing his arousal. "It's a shame about this "Vow of Maidenhood", or we could hang out a little more." She winked at him.

"We can spend some more quality time together," Percy responded. "We don't have to tell anyone."

"Nice try, bucko." She laughed. "Shoulda taken your chance before I joined Artemis. Oh well..." Thalia turned and walked back to her hunters, her hips rolling with each step, resulting in her ass sensually moving with her legs. She knew what she was doing, and Percy knew that she knew.

'Damn, she's just begging to get fucked' Percy thought, his eyes on her mesmerizing rear. 'But with that fucking Vow of Maidenhood, I can't do anything to her." Percy was pissed that she was teasing him, and knew he'd have to find a way to get to Thalia, or he'd drive himself crazy. He rubbed his crotch, feeling it had grown slightly during his interaction. He wondered if he could use his new powers to get what he wanted.

 ** _Cut to the campfire_**

The fire flickered bright gold as members of the Apollo cabin belted out campfire songs and strummed ukuleles. A few people clapped and sang along, and others listened politely, but most held quite conversations with each other considering whatever they wanted to talk about.

The Hunters were among the few who listened politely. They were not fond of Apollo's kin, especially the males, but they respected their attempts to bring people together, so they sat quietly and listened. Most had changed clothes due to the brisk night air, donning their bright silver hoodies, warm sweatpants, and boots. Thalia, stubborn and tough, had decided not to change, still in only a tank top and sports bra. She didn't think it would be this cold, even with the the fire, and rubbed arms. She sat in the back row of the stands, keeping an eye on a few younger members.

Percy silently slid in next to her. After a moment, he spoke in her ear. "Bringing back memories?" He said over the laughter and the tune "This Land is Mino's Land". She jumped slightly, then smacked his chest playfully.

"Percy, don't sneak up on me! You know I hate that." She sighed. "Yeah, it does. Sometimes I miss being back here. The people, the friendliness, the sense of family. The hunters are...well, we're close, but it's just not the same." She shivered as a brisk gust of wind blew through, the campfire shaking with the wind.

"Yeah, that seems like something I would miss, too." Percy noticed her shivering. "Why didn't you bring a sweater?"

She chuckled. "It's not that cold, Seaweed Brain, don't doubt me just yet." She shivered again, and Percy took off his own coat and gave it to her.

"Here," he said, and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Don't worry about me," he said when he saw her look. "The bottom of the ocean's way colder than this."

She shrugged. "Thanks, Percy." She gratefully took the jacket and pushed her shoulders back to get it around her. At that moment, Percy stopped time. Once again, he felt like he was in another world, like the first time he had been underwater. People around him stood as still as statues. The strings of the Apollo ukuleles were curved as their musician's fingers pulled away from them. The flames of the campfire shone like glass, and the Sparks above it hovered in the air like fireflies. Percy turned to look at Thalia.

Shoulders pulled back, her chest was pushed forward, accentuating her round, soft breasts. Her back was bent forward, curvaceously forming into her tight hips and long, toned legs. In the cold, Thalia's nipples had clearly hardened quite a bit, and were pushing the inside fabric of her sports bra and tank top. Percy reached out and felt one of her luscious breasts. It just about filled his hand, the size roughly bigger than apple. He pinched and twisted her nipple, and reached down with his other hand to her mound. He slowly rubbed to fingerls over her crotch, the inserted his hand into her leggings. He could feel her thong tugging tightly into her pussy, and got an idea.

Percy stood up, and pulled Thalia up with him. He bent her over and squeezed her ass. He took some time to appreciate her athletic butt, squeezing it and groping it all over. He then pulled down her leggings and slapped her ass. It barely jiggled, meaning it was practically all muscle. She obviously kept in very good shape, resulting in the firmness of her ass. Percy slapped it again, then slowly pulled down her thong. He slowly inserted a finger into her dry pussy, pushing around until he felt her G-spot. He then inserted another finger and continued to finger her. After about 2 minutes, he pulled her leggings back up, but kept the thong. He sat her back down, squeezed her tits a few more times, then started time again.

The noise came rushing back to Percy's ears. The singing, the ukuleles, the chatter, and the crackle of the fire. Thalia brought Percy's coat over her shoulders, then moaned softly to herself. She felt her pussy grow damp, and her nipples were harder than a second ago. Percy had stimulated her only just enough for her to notice, and she did. Not only that, but she also noticed something else. She shifted her legs back forth and realized her thong was gone. She didn't say anything, but she had no idea how it happened. Did she remember to put on underwear today? She remembered it, but she had no idea how she lost them. The idea turned her on more, that someone had been in her leggings and taken her thong.

Percy watched Thalia's face go from arousal, to confusion, then back to arousal again, all in the span of a few seconds. "You doing okay?" He asked, feigning obliviousness.

"Yeah," she breathed out heavily. "I just feel...weird, is all."

"Weird?" Percy asked, sliding closer to her. "Weird how?"

"It's nothing," She said. "Just forget about it." She winked at him, then softly put her hand on his thigh, squeezing gently. "You know," she said. "I can see when you're checking me out." She said, her hand creeping up his leg. Percy scooted closer to her, she was practically on his lap now. "Too bad I'm a hunter, though. I would love to get with you. Oh well." Then, all of a sudden, she actually did sit on his lap. Percy grunted as he felt her heat emanating into his crotch, and his dick twitched under his pants.

Thalia acted as if this were no big deal, and wiggled her hips and little on his crotch. "Is this ok?" She asked innocently. "I can't really see, so I thought this would be better." She rubbed herself against him again, and Percy tensed up. He could feel his dick start to prod into her, and it felt good. Really good.

Thalia gasped, then grinned slyly. "Percy, is that what I think it is? My my, it's so big. Too bad I can't play with it, though, Vow of Maidenhood and all."

'That's it,' Percy thought. He was done with her teasing. He stopped time and whipped out his dick. It was nearly 11 inches now, yet still growing and throbbing. Then, he took the knife he knew Thalia kept in her boot and cut a thin hole in her leggings, right where her crack was. He sat her back down on his lap and positioned his dick so it was pointing up right in between Thalia's muscular thighs. Then he started time again.

After a few seconds, Thalia looked down and gasped. "Oh. My. GOD." she said. "How...when...holy Zeus, that thing is huge." After a few seconds of staring, Thalia shook her head and collected herself. "Well, too bad we can't get together, Percy. I would love to have that thing inside me." With that, she wiggled her ass on Percy's lap, shifting his dick between her legs.

Then, without warning, Percy grabbed Thalia's hips in his hands and lifted her up so her dripping cunt was hovering over his massive, throbbing cock.

"Wait, hold on! I was just teasing! Percy, that thing can't fit inside me!"

"Oh, yeah?" Percy whispered in her ear. "As quoted by you...too bad!" Percy lowered Thalia's hips onto his pulsing member. She cried out and shook, struggling to get off of him, and Percy groaned. He had never had anything so tight embrace his cock like this before.

"N-no! Please, I can't." Thalia cried out, her eyes welling up with tears.

Percy didn't answer, only continuing to lower her onto his cock.

About halfway down, Percy bottomed out. There was no more room, and he still had 4 inches to go. "Tight little slut, aren't you?" Percy growled in her ear.

"Please," she pleaded, tears forming in her eyes. "It's too big, I can't take it!"

Percy didn't respond, slowly fucking her tight virgin pussy. Nobody looked back at them, maybe because they were paying attention to the music, or Percy had gotten in their minds and made them not notice anything.

Despite her previous moans of protest, Thalia quickly began moaning in pleasure. She couldn't help herself from enjoying Percy's massive, godly penis.

"Ooh, Perrrrcy," she purred as Percy's big, throbbing monster plunged in and out of her tight, sopping wet cunt, the slapping sound from her thighs together only audible to her and Percy. "That feels so GOOOOOD." Her legs were shaking in ecstasy and her eyes rolled back into her head as her jaw quivered open, and she was spasming in pleasure. But Percy still wasn't satisfied.

He lifted Thalia off his lap once more, set her on the seat next to him, and tucked his dick away as Chiron wished everyone a goodnight and sent them all off the bed.

Thalia whimpered as she was stood with Percy, waiting in line to get down the stairs. She desperately tried to get his pants down and pull his cock out, but Percy had other plans. She eventually became too persistent for Percy to deal with. She squealed as he roughly turned her around and pulled her sexy clothed rear against the front of his jeans, then melted into him as she felt his raging hard on nestle between the cheeks of her ass.

"If you just be patient, you little slut," he growled in her ear. "I'll give you something to play with while we wait."

She continued to whimper, but nodded in agreement. At first, Percy made no move to give her anything. Suddenly, Thalia felt the fabric of her sports bra tighten, and looked down to see her chest expand. Her tits were growing. Her firm, athletic C cups (on the smaller side), were expanding to soft, bouncing D cups, tightly squished on the inside of her clothes. Her hard nipples clearly poked through her sports bra, and made her squirm at even the slightest breeze caressing them.

Thalia squealed with delight as she reached up and began caressing her new breasts. She squeezed them and her tit flesh bulged out of the top of her shirt, barely encased in what she was wearing. The silky smooth skin of her new breasts tingled at the content of the cold night air, and the dark skin surrounding her highly sensitive nipples was visible over the top of her bra.

Percy reached around behind her and grabbed a handful of her new tits and ground his cock in between her toned ass cheeks. Thalia's head tilted back and her mouth fell open as a sigh of pleasure escaped her lips. Percy rubbed his dick against her ass and whispered in her ear again.

"Want to try something fun?" He asked, and Thalia eagerly nodded and continued molesting herself. "Ok," Percy said. "Don't freak out." He wasn't sure if it would work, but Percy held tightly to Thalia and stopped time. Sure enough, everyone stopped moving, except this time Percy had brought someone with him into his personal Twilight Zone.

Thalia whipped her head around, thinking she had gone crazy.

"Percy," she breathed heavily. "Wha...how did you do that."

"Long story short, Gaea made me a god after I won the war," she gave him a quizzical look. "I don't know, either. But that's how I can do all these things, such as..." He held up his hand, and a 9 inch vibrator appeared in his palm.

"Now bend over, bitch." He growled, and Thalia obediently complied. Knees locked and back straight, she bent forward so her spine was parallel to the ground, and her ass stuck out invitingly. As her wet pussy gleamed through the slit in her leggings, Percy softly caressed her athletic rear, then roughly smacked it. Thalia groaned and her knees shook. Percy turned on the vibrator and lightly tickled the soft lips her pussy, causing Thalia's whole body to shake in ecstasy. Then, out of nowhere, Percy shoved the whole thing up her cunt at once. Thalia collapsed to her knees, squirming in pleasure. She writhed on the ground for a few seconds, experiencing a mind melting orgasm. After a few more seconds, she slowly stood up, rubbing her clit, and started to kiss Percy.

Percy tightly pulled her to his chest, rubbing and squeezing her tight ass. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and he felt her new breasts squish against his chest. He suddenly pulled away, and Thalia was squirming in ecstasy and furiously rubbing her cunt.

Percy turned her around and once again forced his dick against her ass, then started time.

"Now," Percy whispered, "you're going to walk alone and meet me behind the amphitheater wall. You're not going to let anyone know that you have something inside you. For every person who is even slightly suspicious, there will be one inch of my cock up your asshole."

Thalia's eyes widened as she continued rubbing her thighs together, her leggings soaking wet with her juices, but she whimpered and nodded obediently. With that, Percy disappeared.

Cut to behind the amphitheater

"Well?" Percy said. He was leaning against the wall, rubbing his dick through his pants. Thalia staggered towards him, and looked down shamefully. She mumbled something.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Percy stepped closer to her and tweaked her nipple between his fingers, and Thalia cried out a moan of pleasure.

"2," she moaned, and Percy shook his head disapprovingly. As a god, he already knew how many had seen her show of arousal.

"A shame you had to lie to me," Percy said, and Thalia's eyes widened. "Looks like you're gonna take the whole thing."

"But I can't take that!" She protested, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I've never even had a finger in my asshole, it won't fit!" She fell to her knees and grasped at Percy's manhood. "Please, I'll take it in my mouth instead! Put it all up my cunt! Anything else, please!" She was bawling now, but she seemed unable to control her movements. Only when she pulled Percy's dick out did she realize she was being mind controlled. She watched in horror as she pulled down his pants and Percy's massive cock sprung up and hit her in the cheek. She gingerly licked the tip and moaned at the flavor. Her pussy was practically gushing, and her asshole tingled in anticipation.

Percy gently put his hand into her hair and eased her head onto his massive cock. Even only 3 inches down, Thalia stopped, beginning already to gag on the apple-like head of Percy's monstrous dick. She looked up at him with begging eyes, tears forming again. She shook her head, his dick still engulfing her mouth. Percy put both hands on the back of her head, and slowly but firmly shoved inch after inch of his meat down her convulsing throat. Thalia's eyes widened as she looked down the length of his cock. She started shaking and spasming, her cunt gushing fluids as the vibrator stimulated her virgin pussy. After 7 inches of Percy's manhood forced its way down her throat, Thalia collapsed onto the ground, her head and upper torso only held up by Percy's hard rod supporting her weight. Her legs were shaking, and her eyes had rolled into the back of her head, her only movement her fingers furiously rubbing her clit.

Percy grinned and pulled her limp body off of his stiff cock. He roughly lifted her up slammed her against the wall and kissed her neck while mauling her new tits, and Thalia moaned out loudly. Percy positioned his glistening, throbbing cock outside the little pink rosebud of Thalia's dry asshole, teasing the entrance, and Thalia nearly shrieked. Percy shut her up, pressing his lips against hers and squeezing her tit hard as a warning. Percy looked down at his dick and whistled in appreciation as tears streamed from Thalia's eyes. The head of Percy's cock dwarfed Thalia's asshole, which couldn't have been any bigger than the flat part of a thumbtack, next to Percy's angry red cockhead, which looked about the size of peach. Although Percy's manhood glistened with Thalia's saliva and her pussy juices, it wasn't enough lubrication to effectively slide inside Thalia's anus.

"Please," Thalia whimpered. "I'm sorry for teasing you. You don't have to do this."

"Are you sure? Your pussy seems to disagree." Percy noted. Thalia's cunt was quivering in the cool night air, and fluid seeped from her lips. Percy lifted Thalia's legs up so she was still pinned against the wall, but her legs were positioned up onto Percy's shoulders, and her anus still level with his enormous cock. Percy pushed at the entrance of her virgin asshole, and Thalia shrieked.

At first, Percy couldn't make any headway, as if he were just pushing against a wall. His eyebrows furrowed, and Percy spread his stance. "Get ready for a ride, bitch." Percy growled, and furiously rammed half of his monstrous cock inside Thalia's tiny dry asshole with no mercy. Thalia screamed, tears streaming from her face as nearly 7 inches of meaty, throbbing manhood nearly tore her in half.

Percy lingered there for a few seconds, enjoying the tight convulsing cavity of Thalia's anus squeezing his cock. Thalia trembled and cried, but was gyrating her hips slowly over his pole, signifying her clear arousal. Fluid gushed from her snatch at an alarming rate, and her entire body spasmed on top of Percy's huge endowment. Percy's fingers gripped Thalia's ass cheeks firmly, and he slowly slid himself out of Thalia.

Thalia's breathing slowed and her mind cleared from pain, but not until Percy bore down on her yet again, forcing his meat inside her. She screamed again, but in more pleasure than pain this time. Her fingers found their way to her cunt and she slowly began to finger herself, the vibrator still powering away inside her. All of the stimulation left her eyes rolled back into her head, her body trembling, mouth gaping open and head tilted back in the pure thought of extreme ecstasy.

Percy pulled back yet again and rammed back into her, adding another inch to her bowels. His massive balls slapped against Thalia's ass cheeks and churned with steaming hot cum, ready to fill his prize. Percy began thrusting in and out of Thalia, constantly stretching her out and adding to her seemingly never ending orgasm.

"Oohhh, PERRRCY, your cock is so BIIG. Oh my gods, FUCK ME. FUCK ME WITH YOUR HUGE COCK, OH MY GODS YOU FILL ME UP SO GOOOOAAAAHHH..."

A constant, prolonged moan escapes Thalia's lips. It may have been meant to be a word, but her extreme pleasure prohibited her from forming any coherent speech. Thalia violently bounced up and down against the wall, her back arched and her new breasts pressed forwards. Her nipples were achingly hard, straining through the tight fabric of her now too small sports bra, reaching towards Percy. Percy attacked her asshole with no mercy, forcing his massive rod of manhood into her aching anus. His hands tightly gripped her ass and Thalia's new tits bounced with the movement of Percy's hips, and he leaned down to suck on her cleavage revealed out of her top.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES, YES, OH GODS YEESSSS..." Thalia's only understandable words echoed throughout camp, her voice a constant combination of a moan of pleasure, a cry of pain, and a plea for more. Percy felt himself nearing his end, and his balls churned with cum.

He gave a few more powerful thrusts and roared as he released his load deep in her bowels, his foot long cock buried to the hilt up her asshole. Stream after stream erupted from Percy's cock like a garden hose. After a few seconds, Percy swiftly pulled out of Thalia's stretched out anus and forced her to her knees, ramming his still-orgasming monster through her swollen lips and down her aching throat. He kept cumming as his load forced its way down Thalia's throat and into her stomach. Thalia's mouth was stretched as wide it had ever gone to encompass Percy's massive hard-on, but it was only barely enough as tears streamed down her face and moan of ecstasy vibrated deep within her and against Percy's rod, only forcing more cum out of him. It only took a couple of seconds to fill her stomach, and Percy pulled his cock out enough to stretch her cheeks full of baby batter. Her lips spewed cum out of the sides and Percy aimed his cock at her face and chest. More and more cum exploded out of the head of his godly cock, completely covering Thalia's face, hair, and new tits.

After a full minute of ejaculation, a thick layer of musky glaze covered nearly every bit of skin above Thalia's belly button, and thick dollops of cum oozed out of Thalia's asshole and out of her mouth, which was tightly sealed to prevent any of Percy's delicious seed from escaping. Thalia collapsed against the wall, barely moving, and struggled to swallow all of the thick white goop that filled her mouth. Her new tits sagged at the sheer weight of all the jizz that soaked them, and Thalia scooped it from her asshole and into her mouth, a purr of bliss escaping her lips as she licked Percy's godly seed off of her fingers.

Percy leaned back, breathing heavily and admiring his handiwork. Thalia's previously virgin rosebud was now stretched out to nearly a full 2 inches in diameter, but it's obvious tightness had brought it down that small, since Percy's cock was slightly over 3 inches thick. A slight bump had appeared over where he had released his load inside her bowels, and another over her stomach, signifying he had completely filled her stomach with his seed.

Thalia's moans of pleasure interrupted his thoughts as she shoveled more of his thick cum into her mouth, experiencing a mini-orgasm with every handful. Percy pulled up his pants and kneeled down close to Thalia.

"Are you going to tease me or any one else anymore?"

Thalia lightly shook her head, unable to speak.

"Good. That's good. Now, from now on, you will feel an insatiable hunger, and now amount of food or drink will quench it. Only cum, only a man or god's seed will satisfy you, and only for a matter of hours. Understood?"

Thalia nodded, and moaned as she helped herself to more of Percy's jizz.

"Good," he said, and stood up. "Enjoy your night, it looks like that may take awhile."

'She looks like a mime,' Percy thought to himself, referring to the thick layer of cum slowly drying on her face. Percy didn't think she would be a hunter anymore, since he turned her into one of the first in his new harem. Percy walked off to the Poseidon cabin and went to sleep, dreaming of the next day of sexual adventures.

 _That's all for now! Thanks for the ideas, and please keep them coming! I can always use more material! However, please be at least somewhat literate. I can't use your ideas if I can't understand them._


End file.
